A Very Camden Thanksgiving
by Blue Sky Dreamer
Summary: It's Thanksgiving at the Camden house 10 years after season 9. They all remember a Thanksgiving that tried the Camden bonds. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue: 10 years after Season 9

Eric Camden looked around at his big family. It was Thanksgiving and all his family and friends were there for the occasion.

Matt and Sarah Camden had their 3 kids with them, 7 year old Jacob (Jake), 5-year-old Rebecca (Becky), and 3-year-old Samantha (Sammy).

Mary and Carlos Rivera had their 2 kids, 11-year-old Charles Miguel (Charlie) and 7-year-old Maria.

Lucy and Kevin Kinkirk had their 5 kids, 10-year-old Amanda (Mandy), 9-year-old Isaiah, 7-year-old identical twins Mikala and Mackenzie (Mackie), and 5-year-old Jonathan (John). Lucy was 9 months pregnant with a boy.

Simon and Cecilia Camden had their 2 kids, 5-year-old Jessica (Jessie) and 2-year-old Max. Cecilia was 6 months pregnant with a girl.

Ruthie and her husband Scott Martin had their 1-year-old daughter Marissa.

16-year-old Sam had a girlfriend Alicia and David had a girlfriend Hallie.

Robbie, now known as Rob, and his wife Nicole Palmer had their 3 kids, 10-year-old Nicholas (Nick), 8-year-old Clarissa, and 7 year old John Robert the 4th (Robbie).

Martin and his wife Carrie Brewer had their 2 kids, 4-year-old Taylor and 3-year-old George (Georgie).

Roxanne and Chandler Hampton had their 3 kids, 7-year-old Sydney, 5-year-old Jennifer (Jenny), and 4-year-old Daryl. The Hamiltons also came.

John and Melissa Hamilton had their 3 kids, 10-year-old John, 7-year-old Edward (Eddie), and 5-year-old Carla.

Keisha and her husband David Johnson had their 2 kids, 8-year-old Coretta (Cori) and 6-year-old James.

Nigel and his wife Kristen Hamilton had their 2 kids, 6-year-old Steven and 4 year old Rose (Rosie).

Lynn and her husband Michael Carter had their 1-year-old son Marcus. Morgan and Patricia were there still very happy.

Eric was looking around the table and saw Mandy and Charlie arguing. Mandy's ocean blue eyes flashed as a warning and then she got up and sat in between Cori and Clarissa. Isaiah saw this and got up and said something to Mandy. Mandy's long blond hair swung as she smiled at her brother. Mandy had a temper like Lucy's and only Isaiah could calm her down. They were very close and looked alike. All the Kinkirk kids looked alike.

Dark haired Maria was sitting next to Sydney whispering. Mikala and Mackie were watching their older brother and sister. Becky and Jessie were giggling at something.

Rob said, "Remember the first Thanksgiving I was here? Ruthie was about 7 and it was chaos."

Matt said, "Yeah, it was my first year in college and there were all sorts of problems."

Lucy said, "I was furious with Mary." Mary and Lucy smiled at each other.

Simon said "Yeah I remember that Thanksgiving! One of our craziest and that's saying something with this family."

Mandy said, " Mom, tell us!!" Mikala said, " Mommy, tell us!" Charlie said, " We want to know!" All the kids started talking.

The adults smiled at the kids and at each other in amusement. Finally Matt said, " Alright, we'll tell you!!" Lucy said, " We'll take turns telling the story." Rob said "I'll start. Kids it all started like this……"

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I need it to introduce it. The characters ages have been altered for the story. I have all the way up to chapter 9 but I want 1 review before I post the next chapter! Please review!**


	2. Problems in the Camden House

Chapter 1: Problems in the Camden House 

_Ding-dong._ 7-year-old Ruthie Camden ran to the door. Upstairs her 2 older sisters Lucy and Mary, ages 15 and 16 were arguing loudly from their room. Her favorite older brother Simon was locked up in his room that was conjoined with Ruthie's. Her father was at his church getting his laptop while her mother was cooking a huge Thanksgiving dinner. Ruthie was expecting her oldest brother Matt to come home from college. She flung open the door and saw a boy that was definitely not Matt. He looked about Matt's age maybe older, however Ruthie had no time for pleasantries.

"Who the heck are you?" she said rudely. The boy was clearly surprised and slightly taken aback, but then remembered why he was there.

The boy said "I'm Robbie your … Can I speak with your parents uhh…"

"It's Ruthie jerkface."

She scowled at him and he said, "O.K. Ruthie, can I speak with your parents?" Robbie was really losing his patience with this little girl. Robbie and Ruthie were arguing at the door for quite a while. Meanwhile in Mary and Lucy's room they too were losing patience with each other. Lucy was seriously mad at Mary and it was so close to becoming violent. Lucy had just found out that Mary was dating her ex-boyfriend Jordan (**For the purposes of the story Mary never dated Jordan.**) and to make it worse Mary had dated Jordan while he was dating Lucy.

Lucy thought of her older sister as her best friend, not just a sister. They had always told each other the truth and never lied to each other. Only 1 year apart they had been close all their lives and Lucy couldn't believe Mary would betray her like this. Lucy thought that Jordan was a nice guy but after this if she ever saw him again it would be too soon.

Lucy screamed at Mary "I can't believe you would do this to me Mary! Such a great sister aren't you?!!"

Mary pleaded "Luce, I am so sorry. I never meant to do this! You've got to believe me Luce!"

"You could have told me before I found out the way I did!" Luce screamed at her. "Mary you're my best friend and my sister! How could you do this to me! I'm telling Matt about this and you know what he'll do!"

Mary paled at this. She said "Luce I'm truly sorry, please forgive me!" But Lucy wasn't listening anymore. She turned and walked out the room leaving Mary at the door.

Simon heard his sisters arguing from his room down the hall. He didn't doubt that the neighbors heard as loud as they were. His sisters rarely argued but when they did they really argued. Simon was sitting on his bed thinking about what he saw yesterday. He didn't know who to tell but he knew he had to tell someone and fast before it destroyed his family as he knew it.

**Find out what Simon's secret is in the next chapter! Sorry so short but I had to let you know what was happening in this time period. Thanks to andie07, IMINLOVEWITHABOYNAMEDPACEY, and marycamdenwest2004 for being my first reviewers! Thanks to marycamdenwest2004 for the advice and I tried to work on it in this chapter. Promise next chapter will be longer! **

**Jasmine **


	3. Chapter 2: THe Stranger and What Simon S...

Chapter 2: The Stranger and What Simon Saw

Lucy ran down the stairs leading into the kitchen to see her mother and father in the kitchen laughing at something. Annie had looked up as she heard Lucy running down the steps and said to Eric, "Another teenage problem. We have too many teenagers!"

Annie looked at Lucy and saw the tears in her daughter's eyes and knew it was serious. She said gently, "Luce, what's wrong? We heard you and Mary yelling but not your words." Lucy wiped her tears and said angrily, "Go ask precious Mary!"

Then she stormed out the kitchen into the front hall. There she saw Ruthie at the door arguing with a very cute older boy. She backed up and glanced in the hall mirror. She had on a pair of nice jeans and a pink shirt. Her shoulder length brownish- blond hair was out. She walked in the hall and went to the front door.

She bent down and whispered in Ruthie's ear "Go upstairs Ruthie!" She looked up at him since she was pretty short for her age and said, "My name is Lucy Camden. Can I help you?" The boy said, "Yes, my name is Robbie. Can I speak to your parents?"

Lucy replied, "Sure, follow me." Lucy led him into the kitchen where Annie was just taking cookies out the oven. Lucy said, "Mom, Dad someone's here to see you." Annie looked up and thought he looked sort of familiar. She said kindly, "Can I help you?"

Meanwhile Simon was still in his room thinking. He thought about what he saw yesterday.

_Flashback _

Simon Camden walked into the high school with his older sisters beside him. As soon as someone saw them his sisters went with them. He went to his first class Science, then AP English, then Gym, then lunch, and finally Algebra. He and his sisters usually walked home together but not today. Today Lucy was going to the mall with a group of her friends and Mary had a mysterious date. (**3 guesses of with whom**)

As Simon walked he let his miserable thoughts overtake him. Simon hated walking by himself and sometimes he felt jealous of how popular his older siblings were. He was always being compared to his siblings.

Random people would come up to him and say, "You're a Camden aren't you?"

Matt had been a football star and valedictorian.

Mary was a basketball star and really popular.

Lucy was a cheerleader and was very sweet and nice. She had more friends than you could want or need.

Basically, there was no one in the school who didn't know at least 1 of his siblings. By this time Simon wasn't paying attention to where he was going and almost got hit by a car.

Simon thought, "Get a grip Simon!" Then a pretty girl from his school started staring at him with a weird look on her face.

"Great, just what I need. Now everyone's going to think I'm weird." Simon thought. He decided to walk to the church to talk to his father.

He stopped by the church and saw his father's van. Simon walked into the church and saw that it was empty. He thought that was a little strange but continued to walk on. He was about to walk into his father's office when he saw something that stopped him dead in his tracks.

His father was on the couch with Julianne Kelly, a member of the church. She was practically on top of him. Kissing him. Simon's blue eyes got wide and he gasped.

Just then almost as if Eric had heard he pushed her off. Julianne's red hair was almost as red as her face. Simon shook his blond head in disbelief.

Simon ran out the church, his eyes filled with tears. He ran in the house and went straight to his room and flung himself on his bed.

_End Flashback. _

Simon refused to come out of his room except to eat and he refused to look or talk to Eric. Simon knew he had to tell someone and that someone was Matt.

_To the future Thanksgiving _

All the grandkids were staring at Eric. Mandy said, "Grandpa did you really do that?" Eric said, "The story will tell."

Annie said, "Everybody, lets move to the living room." Mikala said, "Sure Grandma!" Then they all went to the living room, except Mandy who went to the bathroom.

She stopped by her mother and Aunt Mary's old room. She saw a journal sticking out a drawer and picked it up. The cover said " _Lucy Grace Camden's Diary. DO NOT TOUCH. (This means you Ruthie)_

Mandy took the journal and put it in her bag. She ran downstairs and went into the living room.

She said, "Sorry I took so long! Can we finish the story now?" Lucy smiled at her daughter and said, "Sure, I'll start…."

**Phew, sorry that took so long. Well this one's longer and I hope you like it. Please continue to review and I thank everyone who's reviewed! Until next chapter, **

**Jasmine**


	4. Author's Note

** Author's Note **

** Life has been so crazy lately but I'm almost finished with the next chapter. It should be posted tomorrow. I really liked "Paper or Plastic" but Savannah looked to old to be a newborn. Savannah was cute though. Well I'll give some spoilers for my next chapter. Robbie tells why he's there and Annie gets a huge surprise. Alright until next chapter, **

** Jasmine **


	5. Chapter 3: Robbie's Story

Chapter 3: Robbie's Story

Disclaimer: I wish I owned 7th Heaven… but I don't. Anyone you don't recognize is mine. The plot is mine and that's it.

In the kitchen Annie, Eric, Robbie, and Lucy were sitting at the table. Each of them were eating a cookie. Lucy had to beg to be allowed to sit in on the conversation. She finally convinced her parents after telling them she'd just eavesdrop.

Robbie began "My name is Robbie Palmer and I'm 16 years old. My mother… how can I say this? My mother is your sister Mrs. Camden"

"What!!" Annie exclaimed with shock. Eric choked on his cookie and Lucy had to whack her father on the back. Under any other circumstances this would have been funny but Lucy knew that now was not the time to laugh. Instead she asked the one word her parents weren't able to. "How?"

Robbie said "Your parents, Mrs. Camden had a baby girl before you were born. Your parents were just married and couldn't afford a baby so they gave the baby away in an open adoption. The couple that adopted my mother, George and Amy, named her Rachel Elise Robinson. Rachel had met your parents and knew what happened. When she was 7, your parents got pregnant again. This time they could support the baby. Amy, George, Charles and Jenny decided they better not see each other again so Rachel wouldn't feel rejected."

By this time Annie had tears in her eyes. Robbie continued, " That baby was you. Rachel pressured Amy and George and they told her the whole story. Rachel grew up a normal child but wondering about her real parents and sister. When she was 24 she got married to my father, John Robert Palmer Jr. 2 years later I was born, John Robert Palmer the 3rd, but I go by Robbie. When I was 10 my father died in a car accident and after this my mother was sort of fragile."

Robbie paused for a second and such a sad look passed over his face nobody knew what to say. He looked like someone told him his puppy died and he had found out his house had burned down at the same time.

The look passed and he continued, " Then my grandfather died recently and my mother took to bed. Now she's worse than ever and I think she's dying." His voice cracked and he wiped his eyes. "My grandmother is looking after her now. I think she wants to see you before she dies." Annie, Eric, and Lucy had looks of shock, pity, and sorrow on their faces.

They recovered and Eric said, " I'm so sorry about what you've been through. We all are." Annie was mumbling to herself "I have a sister?" Lucy felt sorry for Robbie but was excited about having another cousin. Her only cousin was a baby, Erica. Annie said, "Of course we'll come. Stay here until after Thanksgiving and we'll go back with you. You'll take Simon's room and Simon will share with Matt."

Just as Robbie said, "O.K.", a girl about his age with long brown hair and blue eyes came downstairs. She saw Lucy and said cautiously " Hi Luce." Luce glared at her and she looked away and saw Robbie. She said curiously " Who's he?" Just then the doorbell rang.

**Who's at the door? In this story the Camdens actually lock their doors. I'm sorry it took so long to update and thanks for the reviews! Until next chapter, **

**Jasmine **


	6. Back in the Nuthouse Again

Chapter 4: Back in the Nuthouse Again

Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize and the plot.

Simon and Ruthie ran downstairs, while Mary, Lucy, Eric, and Annie ran to the door with Robbie lagging behind feeling uncomfortable. Lucy got to the door first and flung it open. It was Matt standing there grinning with his long brown hair hanging in his face. His blue eyes lit up as he saw his little sister at the door.

He said softly to Luce as he hugged her, " Guess your not my little goose anymore, huh?" When Matt was three he couldn't say Lucy, he kept saying Goosey and as he got older he called her a little goose to comfort her or annoy her.

She replied just as softly with her big smile "Nope." Then his parents got to him. Annie's blond hair swung in his face as she hugged him. Annie said "Matt, I've missed you so much!" Matt said "Mom, I missed you too, but I need to breathe."

Then Annie backed up and Eric gave him a hug. Then Mary nervously said "Hi Matt." She kept glancing at Lucy anxiously. Then Ruthie ran up to him and hugged him.

She said "Hiya Mattie." "Hey Ms. Ruthie" he replied. Matt always hated it when she called him Mattie, but this time he didn't mind. Then Simon, who seemed to be avoiding Eric, came up to him and said "Matt, I need to talk to you as soon as possible." Then Lucy said "No, I need to talk to you Matt."

Mary said "Oh no you don't! I'll talk to him first." Ruthie ran upstairs to get something while Simon, Lucy, and Mary argued. Since it was basically Lucy and Mary, Simon slipped away and pulled Matt to the side. Eric and Annie were letting them argue

it out when all of the sudden it got violent. Matt ran over and pulled Mary and Lucy apart, while they glared at each other furiously. Lucy's face was red and Mary had a scratch on her cheek.

They started shouting at each other. Eric said loudly over the chaos "What's this about?" Lucy burst out and said " Mary's dating Jordan and began dating him about a month before I broke up with him!" Eric and Annie were speechless for a moment and then Ruthie ran back downstairs and saw the looks on everyone's faces. She said "So what did I miss?"

That brought Eric back to his senses and he said " Simon, take Ruthie upstairs along with Robbie. Lucy, Mary, and Matt into the kitchen." No one moved until he said "Now move!"

Simon took Ruthie upstairs and Robbie followed.

Lucy glared at Mary and marched into the kitchen after her parents.

Mary had a mixed look of pure dread and anger on her face as she went into the kitchen.

Matt had a look of confusion on his face as he trailed into the kitchen muttering "Great to be back in the nuthouse again."

_Future Thanksgiving _

By this time the Hamiltons, Brewers, and Hamptons had left because most of their kids had fell asleep or they had a long drive. Lucy got up to go into the kitchen to get herself some juice, when she felt her water break. Annie saw the puddle first and told her to sit down while she got the car.

Kevin said "It's alright you stay here with the kids and I'll take her to the hospital." Then he led her out to the car and they left for the hospital.

Annie bent down and spoke to John. She said "Your little brother's about to be born!" He said sleepily "He is? Can I go see him?" Annie said "Sure sweetheart, after he's born. Until then why don't you take a nap?" He nodded and she led him to the couch and shooed everyone else out. Mandy and Isaiah were talking to themselves about their soon-to-be little brother.

Mary saw the kids running around and said, " Why don't we continue the story?". They settled down and Mary continued by saying, "Well in the kitchen we had a _long _talk…"

**I am so sorry for taking so long to update. First punishment, then I went away, got distracted by other fanfics. So anyway I promise I'll update quicker next time. I have it almost completely written. If you have any ideas for the baby's name please place it in the review. Remember it is a boy. Thanks to the reviewers from last chapter. **

**Jasmine**


	7. What Happened?

Chapter 5: What Happened?

As soon as they got in the kitchen Eric and Annie sat down. Lucy got ice for her lip, Mary got ice for her eye, and Matt just stood up. Matt asked "Why am I in here?" Eric said, "Because you're the big brother. You always seem to know what's going on and I think you knew about this too."

Matt replied, "I didn't know about this! May I remind you I _just _got home from college! Anyway Lucy and Mary don't tell me everything, I figure it out." Eric started to speak when Lucy interrupted him by saying "No offense, but I don't want to talk to you Dad." Eric said, "You have to talk to either your mother and I or Matt."

Lucy and Mary blurted out at the same time "Matt!" Then they glared at each other while Matt sat down in his chair. By this time Lucy was close to tears from anger. Eric and Annie looked at each other and then Annie said "Fine, but all of you are talking to us later." Then Eric looked at Matt sternly and said, "Handle this Matt."

Eric and Annie walked upstairs and Matt stood up and leaned against the counter. He said "Spill it, you first Lucy."

Luce immediately said "Sure, no problem. It all started when Mary betrayed me. Really it started a couple months ago. See, I was dating Jordan and about a month before we broke up he became really distant and eventually I broke up with him. Well this morning, I woke up at around 10 and Mary was gone. I get up and take a shower and get dressed. I went on the porch to just sit in peace. Well I hear something on the side of the house. Then I hear it again. Well, I lean over the railing and I see Mary and Jordan kissing on the side of the house! I gasped in shock and then they broke apart." By now she was crying a little from anger at the memory.

She continued, "I almost screamed but instead I ran into the house. I heard Mary say "Luce wait!" and then she ran in after me leaving Jordan outside. I was crying and screaming at Mary at the same time by the time I got to our room." Lucy was sobbing now and couldn't speak anymore. Matt came over and hugged Lucy while Mary stood to the side, her face red from embarrassment and anger.

Matt looked up at Mary and said to her "I can't believe you would do this Mary. I thought family meant more to you then that. Growing up with Mom and Dad, how could you not?" They then fell into an uncomfortable silence until Matt yelled, "Ruthie, you can stop listening now!" Ruthie's voice came from the steps as she said "Rats!"

_Future Thanksgiving _

The phone rang interrupting Mary. Annie got up, picked up the phone and said, "Camden residence…OK…great! Of course! See you." She turned to the eager crowd. Annie said "That was Kevin and Lucy had the baby after 2 hours of labor! We can come at anytime. The baby's name is Dylan Alexander Kinkirk!" Everyone cheered loudly as they celebrated the birth of the family's newest member.

**My bad! What happened was I got put on punishment for 3 months, then I went to Europe for 21 days, then I was having a horrible adjusting period to being back, then I enjoyed what was left of my summer. I started school last week(I'm a freshman) but I promise I won't abandon this fic! It might be a little slow between updates though. Once again I'm soooooo sorry!**

**Jasmine**


	8. Seeing Dylan

Chapter 6: Seeing Dylan 

_Future, next day _

Mandy, Isaiah, Mikayla, and Mackie were chattering all the way to the hospital. They were in the car with their grandma, Aunt Mary, and their younger brother John. Mary looked back at them through the mirror. They were all so excited except John who was taking a nap and was sleeping peacefully. Mikayla and Mackie were bouncing in their seats and asking the hated road question…"Are we there yet?" Mandy and Isaiah were joking and talking about their new brother the whole way.

When they pulled up to the hospital the kids burst out of the car. The older kids looked both ways and ran across the street. John was now up and energized. He ran behind his siblings screaming, "Wait for me!" Mary grabbed his hand before he could cross the street. "Hold on John, a car's coming." Mary told him. The car passed and Mary and Annie led John across the street. "I'm not a baby! Let me go, please!" John told them.

Mary and Annie laughed as they let go of his hands once they were across the street. Mandy, Isaiah, Mikayla, and Mackie said in unison "Come on!" They walked into the hospital and met Kevin so he could take them to the Maternity Ward. Right outside Lucy's room John got shy and motioned for Kevin to pick him up.

They all walked in and saw Lucy holding the baby. Instantly the room was filled with "He's so cute!" and "Aww, look at him, he's so tiny!" Lucy said proudly "Meet Dylan Alexander Kinkirk!"

Kevin said to John "What do you think of your new brother?" John looked at the baby. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He said with childish innocence "Daddy, why is he cross eyed?" Kevin laughed and said, "Because Dylan's not used to using his eyes yet."

John wriggled out of his father's arms and sat on the bed and said, "Hi Mama!" Lucy smiled and said "Hi John! How are you?" "Good Mama. When are you coming home? I missed you." Lucy said, "I'll be home in two days and Dylan too. What do you think of your new brother?"

"I don't know yet." And with that he slipped off the bed and moved to where everyone was sitting. They had given Lucy and John a chance to talk together while they cooed over the baby. Right now Annie was holding her newest grandson with tears in her eyes. She said quietly "He's sleeping! He looks so peaceful!" She gently placed him in the hospital carrier (Don't know the word, the little thing where they push the baby around.)

Everyone talked in hushed tones about the baby. John however decided to look at his brother. As he stared at his brother he made an observation. He said, "Mama, Daddy is Dylan supposed to be sort of blue?"

**I know, kind of short but my teachers are no joke. I have a project due in November that is supposed to be _45 to 50 pages!_ Mind you I am only a freshman. That's crazy to me. Well anyway PLEASE review if you read. It could be 1 word but PLEASE REVIEW! I have had over 400 hits so I know people are reading. Flames are accepted to help me improve my writing. Anyway until next time, **

**Jasmine**


	9. Telling the Truth

Chapter 7: Telling the Truth

The Past  
Simon paced back and forth, waiting for his brother to come back from the kitchen with Lucy and Mary. He didn't know what to do… tell the truth and possibly destroy his family or keep the terrible secret to himself. 

He heard someone come up the steps and opened his door slowly and saw it was just Ruthie. He closed the door quickly but Ruthie saw and barged in his room.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Simon said.

"Yup, but I don't like it, you find out more stuff this way." Ruthie answered.

Simon said, "It was a rhetorical question."

"What's that?" She asked. "Never mind. Can you please leave? I really don't feel like talking right now." Simon told her.

"What's wrong with you, you've been mean all day!" Ruthie exclaimed.

"Nothing, can you just leave me alone?" Simon asked as he flopped on his bed.

"Fine, be that way!" Ruthie said huffily as she stormed out of his room.

'_She can be such a pest… but at least she's loyal_.' Simon thought, thinking of his father. He got up and turned on one of his favorite songs "Welcome To My Life" by Simple Plan. As the lyrics started to play he started to feel better as the words, so much like he felt, started to wash over him.

_"Do you ever feel like breaking down? Do you ever feel out of place Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you"  
As the song blared he really did feel better. The song fit him so well.  
"Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming"_

He felt the worry of telling the truth melt away a little bit.

_"No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me"_

For a while now he had felt so alone and like nothing was going right.

_"To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life"_

He felt like no one understood him and like something was wrong with him.

_"Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding"_

He was tired of feeling like he had to be "perfect" like his family was.

_"No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me"_

He could just be himself, Simon Camden, and he would have the strength to do anything. By the time the song ended he knew it would be okay no matter what happened. No matter what happened he knew everything would be okay. He knew he could deal with telling the truth.

**I love that song and it popped into my head while writing and I was like what the heck. I decided to end right here because it just felt right but I'll put him telling Matt in the next chapter. Also, as for the questions about Lucy's baby that will be in the next chapter as well. I have the next chapter started so it should be up sometime this week. Thanks to the people that reviewed! I really appreciate all the reviews! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Jasmine**


End file.
